Message Me In Song
by ChibiDuke
Summary: Johan is a Singer/Songwriter and guitarist, who is abused by his parents and is going to college.  Judai is a singer, abused by his boyfriend and is going to college.  Will their paths cross? Read to find out.  My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

ChibiDuke: Hey this is my first fic please review and no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh Gx

though i wish i did.

Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing, violence.

Chapter 1: Running Away.

(Johan's POV)

I woke up this morning, performed my morning rituals and had some breakfast.I was pretty excited today, because today i was going to start college i was going to was called Duel had a pretty good review, plus, it was far away and had its own dorms.

That was perfect for me. My family didn't know i was going, I had saved my money for three years.I even got a job to pay the funds.

But it was important to get away from this hellhole.

My mother, Maria was her normal bitchy self today.

Maria didn't care at all about me.

She hated the fact that I was alive, as far as she was concerned I was a mistake.

And she punished me for it.

She called me into the living room. "What?" I said. "Don't "What" me you stupid little shit." "Try me, bitch!" "Oh, someone's in a bad mood aren't they?" She said.

"What do you want me for anyway?" I said, avoiding the question. "Well I just thought you'd like to know that your father and I are going on holiday for a while." I was gutted. "We know you want to run away, but, we don't want you to. In fact, we love having you here as our little punchbag." She said. 'Brilliant, just fucking brilliant' I thought. "That's why" She continued. "We barred the windows and we are going to lock the door."

The two cackled maniacally. "I'm fucked then." I said, pretending to be disappointed, even though I had an escape plan. "I know." Maria said, sounding proud of herself.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. "Today." She replied. I tried to look astounded.

'All the better for me.' I thought.

ChibiDuke: I hope that was alright. I rarely write anything, but, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think. Oh, and this is a re-upload cos I did the paragraphs wrong.

By the way, THANKYOU CHRISANDERSENYUKI! Thank you so-o-o-oooo much for the tips. They really helped.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

ChibiDuke: YAYZLES! SECOND CHAPTER! XD

Disclaimer: Same as before

Warning: Again, same as before

Chapter 2: Getting Out Is The Easiest Part.

(Johan's POV)

Johan's parents had just left, he was alone in the house. 'Alone...AWESOME!' I thought. I may have mentioned before about a certain way of getting out, well, here it is. I walked into the basement where my parents kept most of the crap that made them what they are today. The basement was filled with drugs, alchohol and...A bomb. I had seen my dad make the bomb before, i was four years old and i was in the basement playing with my toy cars.

:FLASHBACK:

I could hear my Mom and Dad arguing.

It always scared me when they argued, well, it did THEN but now i've gotten used to it. As i was saying, they were arguing and it scared me so i hid in the closet, where i always hid when i was scared. Then Dad came in, i could see him through a little hole in the closet door. He was making something, something that i now know to be a bomb. I watched him their for a good half an hour, then he went upstairs and i heard him shout something along the lines of: "I WILL DO WHAT I FUCKING WANT YOU FREAKING WHORE!" Then i heard her voice, she said: "Okay, okay Alan, i'll do what you want." Then he went back into the basement and put the bomb on top of the closet that i was hiding in. I was terrified, as you can imagine, after he left i ran upstairs and hid under the covers, soon i was in a deep sleep having horrific nightmares about what i had just witnessed.

:END FLASHBACK:

I went into the basement, it was dark and musky, I could barely see anything. The lights had been broken for some time now, mainly due to another argument between my mom and dad.

Dad… I hated my dad. He was the one who changed my mom. My mom was a good person until he came along. See, when my dad heard the news that he was going to be a dad, he fled, until, he realized that he could bring me up to do all his dirty work so he didn't have to do it himself.

But, by the time he was back I was three years old and my mother had taught me the difference between right and wrong. He tried to use me but I refused, so he took his anger out on me and mom. He hit us a lot and introduced drugs to mom. She didn't want them but he made her take them, that's what changed her beyond repair. Now it was them against me. And as I was only three, I couldn't defend a lot.

Mom never returned to her old self, I thought I could see some of it sometimes, but, she hid it well behind her new, corrupted and abusive self.

I felt around in the darkness until I found the closet. Since I was seventeen years old now, I could reach the top pretty easily. I found the bomb, it was a pipe bomb with a timer on. I got out of the basement and looked around for a blank bit of wall. In the hallway, next to the stairs there was a bit perfect for my plan. I wasn't sure what to put the timer on so I put it on a safe, 00.30, well I thought it was safe at the time.

I was walking backwards, keeping my eyes on the bomb, when, I tripped over a shoe and fell over. I then heard a series of beeps "Oh, fuck no!" I said before being blinded by a white light.

When I got up I was under the stairs. "Wait a minute… since when did we have an under the stairs?" I thought for a minute then I realized. "Oh, of course, since I blew a fucking hole in it!"

I said to myself. I got up and brushed my self off. I was ok, apart from a grazed knee.

I looked at the massive, gaping hole in the wall, leading out on to our street "Awesome!" I ran up what was left of the stairs and grabbed my bag that I had already packed and my guitar that was in its bag.

I then left the house to catch a bus.

ChibiDuke: Well that was longer than the last chappie!

I will try and update soon! But until then bye!


End file.
